metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for access/The Exterminator 2
This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it. Final Opinion: Despite the little Roy incident below, he would make an excellent bureaucrat. He isn't involved in too many conflicts. Closed by The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 10:35, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The Exterminator running for Bureaucrat for access/The Exterminator 2|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion Scheduled to end 03:44, 3 April 2012 (UTC) - One who wishes to further help the wiki in all manners and possibilities, who is willing to further dedicate himself to his active duties, and who hopes he is ready for the responsibilities at hand. -- The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:44, March 27, 2012 (UTC)' Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for beaurocrat. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::A: For the most part, I am intending to take the position by our current active b-crat and help him in the duties that are placed onto them, such as finalizing RfC or other discussions and promoting users to new ranks. My reason for doing so is because it is generally a wise decision to have more than one beaurocrat, for both safety and stress factors. As far as safety goes, a desirable community that resembles ours has multiple figures and/or representatives active at one time. This prevents any one individual from taking control of the community for self desires. Now of course this does not mean that our current beaurocrat would do such a thing. In fact I highly doubt it. However, a safety cushion is desirable in any case. In addition, his view of the final verdict in RfC's, a very important community process mind you, may not be in line of everyone else's. Some may agree and some may not. Extra advice and viewpoints are highly favored for a (hopefully) desired outcome. But safety is not my only target; I as a person am concerned about the stress that is placed on our sole beaurocrat. We currently have several up and running RfCs that he will be required to review. I know it would be very difficult to read through and make a decision on every one with no help. Therefore, it is my hope that I will able to aid him and relieve some of the burden that he possesses. Those are my intentions. :2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::A: Well, to be honest, I do not believe my best contributions have changed much. I mean, Echoes really is my strongest in terms of knowledge with the series. I know my other games too, but one can usually find me hanging around the MP2 articles. However, I believe I have also greatly improved in regards to helping socially. I know more about the inner workings of the wiki and what to do if something goes wrong (debatable) and how to guide new contributors. Having been an admin for quite some time, I have seen how to properly handle almost any situation that I can be confronted with. And I hope to further those contributions on the future, with or without success here. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: Thankfully I have not had many conflicts in general with others. But I did have them. Probably the biggest I've had is with Piratehunter, in which both us fought continuously. I was rash back then; young and immature -- I tried to fight and not reason. Over time I do believe I have matured and learned how to be more patient. Dealing with problems has become easier as I now seek to help than to fight. I can do even better too, as can anyone, with time. General comments }} * Links for The Exterminator: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion OK, my opinion would probably be support, but you and Roy are for whatever reason, both under the assumption that only I can close RfC's. That is not true. Any admin can close RfC's. C&C was a special case. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, then we have been sorely mistaken. Ain't that a shocker. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 20:55, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Support #'Support' I've changed my mind. I will not let perfection get in the way of good enough. Having multiple opinions on RfA's is INCREDIBLY important. We shouldn't have one viewpoint on RfA's. This was actually something I asked for in the RfC that changed the Request system. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:30, March 30, 2012 (UTC) #'Support' Helpful member, good at disputes, I can see him as a bureaucrat. Mr. Anon 04:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) #'Support': One of the best dispute-handling admins I have ever seen. He always keeps his cool, and I wholeheartedly trust his judgment. Accuse bias all you want, but realize you won't be helping the wiki by denying this user Bureaucrat rights. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} ( • • • ) 00:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Oppose *'Oppose' I've been doing more reading at this site, and I have to say his convictions are too strong for him to be open-ended and fair like a bureaucrat should be. --SüßRache 00:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Convictions? Could you explain exactly what disqualifies me and how so? The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 01:32, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Apart from the Volcano incident, you were also jumpy here. I'm sure RoyBoyX was just asking an innocent question you misinterpreted. Imagine how that sort of thing might affect a newb. --SüßRache 01:44, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Quite frankly I don't see how this makes me unfit for beaurocrat. His remarks in both instances were uncalled for, as they appeared to degrade their subject. If misinterpretation was present, it was not noted as he never said I misunderstood him on Volcano, and he failed to confirm on my talk that he was not insulting me after I informed him of its appearance -- he instead continued to act as if it was one and told me to not take those remarks so personally. Because of that, I feel I have an obligation to protect the other person, Extraxi (who was not present to do so himself), and defend myself. As far as newcomers go, I have yet to hear of one that was afraid to talk to me because of such instances. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 02:46, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose' Like Rache, I'm a longtime reader of the site. Ex is too tempermental, and as people have said he will even snap at the other admins. In fact, in the Neutral section below Ex just proved the point everyone shares. There's another issue Ex had that I bet Roy would've used, but since it might become personal I'll do it for him. Here, Ex blocked my sugar bear for 2 weeks for making personal attacks, and I know nobody will agree with me it was just a time where he was in a bad mood. Anyway, Ex could've blocked Perfento, but he didn't. Khrissy had to do it when he got off his global ban. Oh, btw, HAI ROY! --Triassic Paark 22:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Neutral *'Neutral' - I'm not fully sure. You and I get into our fair share of arguments, but you have good intentions. My main concerns are your springing to action and becoming defensive (like our last run-in) and the fact that you only seem to show up every now and then (unless that's changed). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 21:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Conflict itself is not bad. It is normal for people to have differing and clashing views, so arguments and debates should not be condemned if positive production and repairs have been made. And I see your point that stepping up to the plate and defending those I believe have been wronged is a poor trait to have; I shall correct this and refuse from defending the innocent.absolutely not Also, I will indeed be able to log in much more often now, so absence is not a hinderance. 'The Exterminator' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 01:58, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::My apologies for the above comment that was out of place. It should not have been presented in the manner given. 'The Exterminator' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:34, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *'Neutral''' - Now, I was originally was leaning towards a support, but Roy has a point despite slightly unclear wording. You are slightly reactive, and I really wish people would get rid of these righteous attitudes. Though I would LOVE some breathing room... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:05, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe you could provide me with more examples of my reactivity? Perhaps I will be able to see the problem clearly and work on it from there. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 01:32, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Talk:Volcano comes to mind. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes that was the one mentioned above. Forgive me, I meant to have other examples. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 01:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Your response to Roy on this very page... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:52, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::You mean the middle part? I was merely trying to show how absurd I saw the suggestion to be. He was stating that he was concerned that I step up and take a side, defense in that case. Am I supposed to let others be abused and insulted, which will only add to the drama that you so desire to be rid of? The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:01, March 30, 2012 (UTC) (UNDENT) No, he wasn't stating that, his wording was poor, as I mentioned... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :So what would you have me do? The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:14, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Assume good faith that he was actually trying to make constructive criticism. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:24, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Since it seems my wording was so unclear, what I meant by springing to action was the Volcano convo. But that horse is dead... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 23:09, March 30, 2012 (UTC) '''This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it.'